


Gift Wrapped

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom!tony, slight dom Pepper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Pepper’s decided on the perfect gift for Tony’s birthday.(Spoiler: It’s Peter.)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Unsettled's Kinktober 2020





	Gift Wrapped

Peter doesn't know how he got here.

That's not true. He knows exactly how he got here. Miss Potts— no, Mrs. Stark? Stark-Potts? Pepper—'call me Pepper, please, it's going to be too weird if you don't'—had told him he had a meeting with her, and it wasn't like he could just not show up.

"I want to ask you about something," she'd said from behind her big, fancy desk. "Tony's birthday is coming up. I have an idea for a present that I think he'll really like, but I wanted to run it by you first."

"Uh," Peter had said, feeling horribly out of place. "I mean, you know Mr. Stark way better than I do? I don't know how much I can help but I'll try."

“I think you’ll be able to help a lot, Peter,” she’d said.

And yeah, that's how he ended up here, Tony staring at him in confusion, Pepper right behind him. "Hi Peter," she says, and Tony blinks.

"Yeah, hi Peter," he echoes. "Nice to see you and all, but what are you doing here?"

"Hi Pepper," Peter says, and Tony tilts his head at that. "Mr— Tony, I'm here because— because Pepper asked me to."

"Surprise," Pepper says, stepping closer behind Tony and wrapping her arms around him. She's taller than him in heels; maybe even not in heels, Peter thinks.

Tony's hands come up to rest over hers, automatic. "I feel like I’m missing something here," he says.

"You'll figure it out," Pepper tells him. Smiles at Peter. "Go ahead, Peter," she says, and Peter— 

It takes everything he has to take that first step, but he wants this so much, and after talking with Pepper, he thinks— he thinks maybe this will all be okay.

Tony watches as Peter walks up to him, still looking a little confused, right up to the moment Peter puts his hands on Tony's head and pulls him down a bit and kisses him.

It's really awkward at first, Tony jerking like he's trying to pull away, but Peter's not going to let him. Pepper does something then, moves, her hair sliding against Peter's hand, and Tony sucks in a sharp breath. Groans, and then he's kissing Peter back, hard and open and wanting, thank  _ god. _

Tony's eyes stay closed when Peter pulls back, like maybe he's afraid to open them. "I know perfectly well how much you like Peter," Pepper says, Tony swallowing hard. "I know how much Peter likes you too," she adds, "and I'm pretty sure that you'll really like the two of us having fun playing with you."

Tony's eyes snap open, and Peter is treated to a rare sight: Tony Stark, completely speechless. "Pepper?" he says, finally, his voice unsteady.

She kisses his neck."Happy birthday," she says.

Tony looks at him then, and his eyes are so dark, so wide. "Peter?"

Peter smiles. "She asked," he tells Tony, "and, um— well, I wasn't going to say no!"

"Holy shit," Tony whispers. "Fuck, Pepper—" He turns and catches the back of her neck, kissing her. And they just keep kissing; Peter can hear the soft wet noises of it, the little muffled sounds Tony's making, and it's all really hot.

He feels out of place. Pepper invited, and it seems like Tony wants him, but at the end of everything they're still them and he's just himself. Maybe it's going to be like that during too. He still wants this, even if it is, but— he doesn't know what to do with himself while they're wrapped up in each other.

Pepper makes a noise, almost a word, and holds her hand out towards Peter, like she wants him to take it. Pulls him closer when he does, until he's right along her side, and then Tony's arm is dropping away from her, coming up around Peter's back instead. Pepper breaks away from Tony's mouth with a sigh, and Tony turns to Peter; kisses him, softer than the last, before passing him to Pepper's mouth. Their arms tighten around Peter, and when they go back to kissing each other, Peter feels better, snuggled up against both of them like he belongs there. He ducks his head and nuzzles at Tony's shoulder.

It looks like maybe Pepper’s going to be the one figuring things out, because she's the one that finally steps back, takes both of them by the hand and leads them to the bedroom. She's the one that starts unbuttoning Tony's shirt, the one who suggests Tony should get Peter out of those clothes, the one who is making things actually happen.

"Why don't you keep him busy for a minute," Pepper says once the two of them are naked, stepping back and pushing Tony into Peter's arms, and Peter isn't sure which of them she's talking to. It doesn't seem to matter, because Peter's leaning up into Tony's mouth as Tony gathers him closer, and oh my god, kissing Tony is even better than anything he'd ever imagined. Tony pushing him down onto the bed, crawling up over him and kissing him more, kissing down his neck, his body hot against Peter's— every last bit of it is obliterating even Peter's best fantasies.

He shudders, bucking up against Tony, whining into Tony's mouth. Fuck, he's so hard; he feels like if Tony actually touched him, he'd come before he could take a breath, and he doesn't want to, not yet. Not so soon, not like he's nothing but a hormonal teenager. He reaches down, slipping his hand between them and squeezes his balls, hard.

"Peter, sweetheart," Pepper says, and Peter starts, looking over. She's gotten naked while Tony was kissing him, and wow,  _ wow _ she is hot. And not helping him hold off coming at all. "Don't stop yourself," she says. "I'm willing to bet Tony would love to see how many times he can make you come. Tony, help him out so he's not so on edge."

Tony moans, mouthing at Peter's neck. Reaches down and trails his fingers along Peter's stomach, Peter already whimpering and twitching, just waiting for them to reach his cock. He nearly comes right then, the second Tony's fingers brush over it; squeezes his balls tighter instead, and that whimper isn't from feeling too good.

"Come on kid," Tony whispers, peeling Peter's hand away, Peter jerking up against him. "Fuck, Peter, you have no idea how much I've wanted to find out what you're like when you come." He lifts his head and looks down at Peter, and Peter can feel his face heating but he can't look away, Tony's eyes dark and gleaming and pinning him in place. "Baby," Tony says, stroking him, and Peter's so close, so close— "Show me, come on, let me see you come— let us hear you, give it to us," and Peter _ is. _

He pants afterwards, Tony petting his hair and saying something to Pepper, something Peter can't quite parse as words yet. The bed shifts, Pepper’s face joining Tony's over him, and she kisses him once before she's gone. Tony pushes at him, nudging him until he's further up on the bed, sort of half propped on against a mound of pillows—why do they even have this many pillow on the bed, yikes—saying these things that have Peter already hardening again, telling him how hot that was, how good Peter is, how much Tony has wanted, wants, this.

"How do you feel about eating him out?" Pepper asks, and it isn't until Peter realizes how Tony is looking at him, hopeful and dazed and pleading that he gets it.

After all, they're playing with Tony.

"Yes," Peter says, "oh fuck, Tony, can I?"

"Can you," Tony mutters, "I'm the one begging here, kid."

"Not yet you're not," Pepper says.

Pepper's the one to rearrange Tony, draped over Peter's lap with his ass pushed up, and even in his hottest, filthiest fantasies Peter had never imagined seeing Tony like this, so... suggestible and  _ slutty.  _ Pepper's the one to tell him what Tony likes best too, and when Peter presses his face up against Tony's ass, Pepper's lying next to them, watching, touching herself.

Peter loses himself a little. He could do this forever, he thinks, licking at Tony, pulling his ass up more and holding him in place when Tony tries to squirm every time Peter thrusts his tongue into him. Forever and ever, because this makes Tony moan and talk even dirtier than before and beg, makes him beg and beg for more, to come and to be fucked and for Peter not to stop, don't ever stop and if it was up to Peter, he wouldn't.

There's a hand in his hair, pulling him back, and he resists it at first. Hears his name, not for the first time, he realizes, and when he lifts his face and opens his eyes, Pepper is staring at him. "I could watch that all night," she says, "but I really want to fuck him too."

"Yeah," Peter says, dazed. "That sounds amazing. Can I watch?"

Pepper grins at him, and it's really cute the way her eyes crinkle up when she does. "You can do a lot more than watch, sweetheart." She pulls Tony away and gets him turned around before Peter can protest, Tony's head landing on his chest. Peter lifts it and then just has to lean down and kiss Tony; he's all messed up looking, hair standing up like it does when he's frustrated in the shop.

Peter gets a kiss, two, in before Pepper grabs Tony's ankles and yanks, Tony sliding back. He wiggles back the rest of the way until his knees are the edge of the bed, his ass presented for Pepper.

His mouth right next to Peter's cock,  _ god. _

Pepper's got some sort of— thing, a bright red dildo that's somehow attached to her without any sort of of harness Peter can see. He doesn't understand, but he doesn't want to ask and look stupid either. Tony cranes his head around and laughs, Pepper smiling back at him, and there's that awkward feeling again.

Tony turns back to him and nuzzles the hair around Peter's cock. "That's the best one," Tony says, "the best one, honey, fuck, I love that one."

Peter looks up at Pepper, down at the dildo, and she notices. Pulls at it a little, shuddering. "Tony made this one for me," she tells Peter. "Made it so it fits just right, so I can get off just as easily as him like this. Perks of having a genius." Tony groans, pushing his ass back against Pepper's hands and taking Peter into his mouth.

Peter's had blowjobs before, had some really nice ones even. But none of them have a hope of comparing to this, to Tony's mouth. To Tony, in any way. He's so hot and wet and tight around Peter's cock, doing these things with his tongue that are just— unbelievable, amazing, fuck. It only makes it better that Tony can't quite control how it's going, getting shoved down further onto Peter's cock with some of Pepper's thrusts, being almost yanked off it on some others. Better, and so frustrating at the same time because that makes it just erratic enough that Tony can't quite get a proper rhythm going, and Peter can't quite come.

"Just fuck his mouth," Pepper says, breathily. "He'll try his best, but it's so much easier to help him out." Tony moans incoherently around Peter's cock, and— and that suggestion, Peter’s going to try.

He's gentle at first, holding Tony's head carefully in place as he thrusts up into it, Tony sucking just as hard as when he'd been guiding things. Gentle, right up until he forgets to be, going faster, harder, until he pushes in too far, Tony choking, gagging around him.

Peter jerks out, fast, but Tony just shakes his head, pulling one hand from the bed to curl around Peter's hip, urging him back forward. Which is a mistake, because he can't brace himself as well the next time Pepper fucks into him just as Peter thrusts up, and Peter ends up completely buried in his mouth, the head of his cock down Tony's throat. Tony moans and Peter moans at the feel of that, drawing back just enough that he can fuck back into Tony's throat in short, frantic movements, Tony's continual moan cut off again and again, nearly silenced by Peter's cock.

He's not going to last, not going to last any time at all like this. Peter drops his head back, hands gripping Tony's head harder than he should, and shoves up into the wet heat of his mouth over and over. He can see Pepper watching him, her own mouth open, breathing heavy, and it's really— just another kick, another twist in his gut to think about Pepper finding him hot like this, Pepper liking the way Peter is fucking her husband's throat. One too many for his mind to bear, and he spasms, jerking up deep into Tony's throat and staying there, holding Tony there too long as Peter comes for what feels like forever.

Tony gasps when Peter finally remembers to let him go, jerking back only to fuck himself on Pepper's cock, his head falling forward limply as he groans, a stuttered, harsh attempt at one after the face fucking Peter gave him. He feels Tony's mouth on him again after a few minutes, mouthing at the base of Peter's cock, licking him. Tony's trying to clean up the mess left around Peter's cock, but Pepper's fucking him too hard for that, each thrust sending Tony's mouth sliding against Peter's skin, smearing the mess around instead.

He gives up, pressing his forehead hard into Peter's hip, panting, these gasping moans being forced out of him with every thrust. Peter reaches down and pet's Tony's hair, all damp with sweat, and Pepper grabs Tony's hips, pulling him back and up a little, moving him a little bit at a time until Tony makes this sound, this perfect drawn out groan, wet and muffled into Peter's skin.

Makes it again, hands fisting in the sheets, and Peter wants— he curls his fingers in Tony's hair and yanks, Tony's head hanging loosely from his hands. He looks wrecked, sweaty and his whole face is dark, his lips wet and red and puffy, all from Peter's cock. When he opens his eyes, it's like he's not even seeing Peter, completely lost in his own little world; he's stiffening slowly, his spine rounding and he tries to brace himself, his eyes going wider and his breath getting shorter and— and is he about to come, Peter wonders. Is he really going to come just like this, from being fucked like this?

He is, he totally fucking is because a moment later Tony stops breathing entirely, his head jerking hard against Peter's hold, his whole body jerking as he comes. He gasps, eyelashes fluttering, and Peter can feel Tony's come landing on his legs,  _ holy shit. _

Pepper eases her thrusts, sinking into Tony and just rocking against him while he comes. Waits until he's gone limp, sunk down even more between her hands and Peter's; "Peter," she says. "Get a good grip on him for me. He gets all wiggly afterwards and I'm not done."

Oh god, that's— that's a really hot thought.

Peter sits up, sliding forward a bit until Tony's head is bumping into his chest. He thinks about it for a second, but he doesn't think holding Tony's hands is going to keep him still the way Pepper seems to want him; he wraps one arm over Tony's shoulders, elbow behind Tony's neck, and Tony won't be able to go any further forward than that. Put his other hand flat on the small of Tony's back, pressing down. Try wiggling out of that, Peter thinks.

Pepper must have been going easy on Tony, or maybe it's just something about doing it this way that feels better for her, because the ways she fucks Tony now is so hard, so fast. Tony yelps at the first thrust, trying to jerk away only to come up against Peter's grip; he keens, his head coming up. Presses his face into Peter's chest after the next few thrusts, and Peter tightens his arm a bit, holding Tony there, tucked up against him and safe. He dips his head down and can just manage to kiss the top of Tony's head as he gasps and moans into Peter's skin, hands clutching at Peter's legs. "I've got you, Tony," Peter whispers.

Maybe that's something Tony needed to hear, because he jerks again, hard, straining against both their grips, even though he has to know it's hopeless to fight Peter. Tries, that one final time, and then goes limp. Just sinks into Peter's hold, Peter suddenly the only thing keeping him up, and pants against Peter's chest, all his moans quieting, turning into quiet hitched breaths. Pepper's moaning now instead, her fingers digging into Tony's ass; Peter looks up at her, watching as she fucks Tony. Her eyes are half closed, hair all tangled and slipping over her shoulders. She flushes just like Peter, he realizes, red blooming from her cheeks all down her neck and across her shoulders, a ragged line that fades out just below her collarbones. She's beautiful.

She bites her lip, thrusting forward hard again and then staying there, grinding into Tony with short, sharp movements, her breasts bouncing as she does, and then those little thrusts dissolve completely, going jerky and frantic, uncontrollable. She's louder than Tony when she comes, longer, lower cries than Tony's breathy whines, and Peter is so, so lucky that he's even able to make that comparison.

Tony shivers when Pepper folds forward over him, resting against his back; he drags one hand out of the sheets and reaches back, covering Pepper's hand with his own. "Tony," Pepper sighs, and kisses his shoulder.

"I can hold you both," Peter says quietly. "I mean, if you want to just stay like this." He doesn't really get a real response, Pepper just humming, but Tony nods faintly after a moment. Peter moves, getting his arms underneath them and lowering them carefully as he leans back, the full weight of both of them settling on top of him, heavy and almost suffocating and nice. They'll want to move eventually, but he'll keep them as long as he can.

Tony mutters something Peter can't make out. "What?"

It takes a moment, but Tony manages to turn his head, squishing his cheek against Peter's collarbone. "Best. Birthday. Ever."

Pepper nods loosely against Tony's shoulder, and Peter grins.


End file.
